El nombre del destino
by Yabuyama
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura al final sí logró convencer a Sasuke para que se le llevará con él? ¿Y si Orochimaru tiene otros planes con Sasuke a parte de su cuerpo? ¿Y si esos planes tiene que ver con Sakura? ¿Como se lo tomara el portador del sharingan?


**Silencio**

"La ley de la gravedad no es responsable de que la gente se enamore."

Albert Einstein

**Capitulo I : Silencio**

Ya era de noche en la posada de la Roca. Reinaba un silencio abrumador pero a la vez tranquilo. Él, no sabia como había llegado a esa situación. Ella, contenta de estar con él. Él, pensando que iba ha hacer con ella. Esta, le miraba fijamente mientras sus mejillas se iban tornando de un rojo carmín.

—¿Vas a estar así mucho rato?— su voz era fría y sonaba descarado, pero aun así la peligrosa continuó observándolo.

Sasuke bufó molesto y se apoyó, intentando no mirar a la persona que tenia en frente y que le había causado muchos problemas desde que partió de la hoja.

Sakura, en medio de la noche, se había presentado en medio de su camino cuando iba a atravesar las grandes puertas de Konoha y abandonarla. Se le había declarado, amenazándole, hasta que no le quedo mas remedio que dejarla noqueada en la banca. Pero parece ser que el golpe no dio resultado, ya que cuando se iba a encontrar con los 4 del sonido la chica se presentó. No podía llevársela consigo, pero no se como lo hizo que la chica lo convenció, y ahí estaba, en un hostal de mala muerte.

—Bien Sakura, te voy a explicar los puntos que debes de seguir, y si no los quieres cumplir, ya sabes para donde volver.—dijo señalando la puerta con la cabeza.

—Descuida Sasuke-kun, haré todo lo que me pidas.—Sakura se veía realmente feliz, estaba al lado de Sasuke, se había ido con el. Le entristecía la idea de haber dejado a sus padres y amigos en la hoja, pero el amor que sentía por Sasuke era mucho mas fuerte que cualquier sentimiento, por eso fue que hizo aquello.

—Primero, no interferirás en mi entrenamiento, te mantendrás alejada de mi, ya tengo suficiente con conseguir poder como para cuidar de una niña molesta.—Ese comentario hirió a Sakura, bajo la cabeza y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

Por otra parte, Sasuke sabia que había sido duro decirle esas palabras, pero así tendría que ahorrarse cuidar de ella, y con un poco de suerte, que volviera a la aldea, no quería arrastrarla por el camino que el había cogido. Era demasiado peligroso para él, pero para Sakura seria un error, no quería que la luz que emanaba y que en cierta parte, le hacia sentirse bien al lado de ella, se esfumase.

—Segundo, obedecerás todo lo que te diga, sin rechistar.

—Como quieras, Sasuke-kun.—volvió a mirarle y sonrió tristemente.

—Sasuke-sama.—le llamó un hombre mediano. Tenia el pelo blanco y detrás llevaba una cabeza. Su nombre era Sakon. Este se acerco a la mesa que ocupaban y se le quedo mirando fijamente a Sakura con cara de pocos amigos.—La chica solo nos causara problemas.

—¡No es verdad! ¡No haré nada!— grito Sakura, por la simple idea de que Sasuke decida dejarla de nuevo. Intento hacerle frente al peliblanco, se miraron largo rato hasta que llego una chica de cabellos rojos. Tayuya.

—Debemos de partir ya, tenemos todo listo.— Esta también miro a Sakura.—Y tu, pequeña rata, sera mejor que te vayas a casa a llorarle a tu mamí, no queremos un estorbo y menos débiles en nuestro equipo.

—¡No soy débil!—Apretó los puños y le mando una mirada de odio a la peliroja.

—Demuéstralo.—sonrió malvadamente Sakon. La cogió del brazo y la llevo a fuera. Hacia mucho frio. A Sakura se le calaron los huesos y se le entumecieron los dedos.— En guardia.

El peliblanco saco un kunai de su bolsillo y se lo lanzo a Sakura, esta no tubo ningún problema en esquivarlo, pero en cuando se movió, Sakon apareció a su lado propinándole una patada. Sangre salio de su boca, se la toco suavemente y al ver la gran herida empezó a temblar. Como se le ocurría enfrentarse a él, mucho mejor que ella. Ella que es débil y asustadiza. Por un momento pensó en que podía derrotarlo, tras ver la mirada de Sasuke como se posaba en ella. Pero ahora temía por su vida.

El peliblanco volvió a moverse, sus movimientos eran rápidos, por lo que casi ningún golpe podía esquivarlo. Cuando iba a clavarle un kunai en el estomago, Sasuke le paro agarrándole del brazo.

—Ya basta.—dijo, activando el sharingan, Sakon se zafo de Sasuke y se empezó a reír estruendosamente entrando hacia el hotel. El pelinegro se giro, viendo el estado en como había acabado su compañera de equipo.—Seras estúpida...— la miro inconsciente.

La cogió en brazos y la llevo dentro de la casa, tendrán que posponer la salida, la pelirosa si que daba problemas.

En la aldea de la Hoja, ya todos estaban enterados de la traición de ambos, hasta Naruto, que nada mas enterarse lo negó todo con la cabeza.

Un grupo de ninjas estaba parado en frente de las compuertas, estaban aburridos, y eso se debía a que alguien ya se a tardado suficiente.

—Perdonen la tardanza.—se disculpó el Nara.

—Deja de bagear y al grano.—dijo Naruto impaciente.

Shikamaru les explico los planes de la misión y diciendo que el seria el jefe, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Naruto, partieron.

—Sera posible.—se quejaba por segunda vez Sakon.—Para que utilizas esas piernas, ¿pequeña saltamontes?

Sakura se encontraba unas ramas mas alejada de ellos. Estaba cansada, desde la mañana que se había levantado no había parado, y ya era medio día. Miro a Sasuke y vio que no dijo nada, por lo que ella siguió yendo a su paso.

—Maldita mocosa.—maldijo Tayuya.

—Mujer de malas lenguas.

—¡Callate Jirobo!— le gritó la peliroja.

—Bien, aquí paramos.—Jirobo sacó un tonel, con sellos pegados por todas partes.

—¿Por que ahora?— preguntó Sasuke.

—Veras, antes de seguir, tiene que hacer algo.—explicó Sakon, sacó de su bolsillo un pote de pastillas y se lo entregó a Sasuke.—Como ha podido ver, su sello es diferente al nuestro, nosotros somos de nivel 2 y usted todavía sige en la fase uno.—Sasuke contemplo las pastillas y después volvió a prestar atención a lo que le decía el peliblanco.— Para poder tener el mismo sello que el nuestro, antes tendrá que... morir.

—¿Morir?— pensaba Sakura aterrorizada ante la idea de que Sasuke muriera.

Sasuke estaba igual de sorprendido que Sakura, pero este no lo demostraba. Solamente abrió el pote y se tomó una pastilla como mando el otro. Sintió una gran punzada en el estomago y se retorció de dolor.

—¡Ahora!— Jirobo cogió a Sasuke y lo metió en el tonel, cerrándolo después y pegando mas sellos.

—¿Que le pasara? ¿Se esta muriendo?— preguntó Sakura mientras veía como el mas grande de todos se colocaba a Sasuke a la espalda y caminaba.

—¡Deja de hacer preguntas estupidas, niñata!— le gritó Tayuya.

Después de eso, retomaron la marcha, si antes Sakura iba atrás, ahora estaba mucho mas alejada. Sin tener a Sasuke que le defendiera, estar cerca de ellos no era bueno.

Así siguieron hasta que se dieron cuenta de que era perseguidos, nada mas y nada menos, que por su mejor amigo. Cada uno iba parando para palear con cada uno de la aldea, quedando finalmente ella sola con el tonel. Se lo llevo como pudo tras ver que su amigo Naruto les había seguido y había intentado hablar con ella. Pero de repente apareció otro hombre y empezó a luchar con el.

A medio camino noto como el tonel se movía, los sellos se iban despegando y la tapa abriéndose.

—Sasuke...—dijo, al verle salir, espaldas a ella.

—¿Donde están los demás?— preguntó.

—Están peleando con Naruto y otros que nos han seguido.—explicó, intento acercarse a él. Se colocó delante recibiendo una vista no demasiada bonita de Sasuke. Este tenia media cara cubierta por la marca de la maldición, convirtiendo su ojo negro en un iris parecido al de Orochimaru, lo que le causó un escalofrió. Estaba asustada, Sasuke tenia una sonrisa torcida muy sádica.

—Así que Naruto...— comenzó a caminar hasta el fondo del bosque, siendo seguido de la pelirosa, que mantenía cierta distancia entre ellos.

—¿Piensas caminar mas despacio?— le dirigió una mirada y esta apresuro el paso. Llegaron a una cascada, custodiada por dos grandes estatuas, una de ellas era el famoso Madara Uchiha, muy conocido para Sasuke.—Bien, hasta aquí llegas.—paró en seco y se giro hacia la chica.

—¿Como?— ¿Estaba pensando en dejarla una vez mas?

—No puedes seguirme de nuevo, da media vuelta y vuelve con el idiota de Naruto.— giró y dió un salto hasta colocarse en la cabeza de una de las estatuas.

—¡No voy a dar marcha atrás!— le contestó Sakura, saltando ella también, colocándose al lado de Sasuke.

—Veo que no te das por vencido.— sonrió de medio lado y preparo el chidori.— Sera mejor que vuelvas o te matare.

—Sasuke-kun.—sollozó Sakura.

El pelinegro se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella, llevando de frente el chidori, impactando con un cuerpo.


End file.
